let the love talk about itself
by kaixxsoo
Summary: the different fanfiction from other. it feels like you are in their real life. kaisoo x chanyeol x oc x complicated. so interesting
1. Chapter 1

Jongin: lo mau balik?

Kyungsoo: iya, udah malem

Kyungsoo: masih kangen?

Kyungsoo: haha

Jongin: iya

Jongin:

Jongin: eh gue anterin ya

Jongin: gue lupa lo gak bawa mobil

Kyungsoo: gausah ah repot banget

Kyungsoo: Chanyeol tadi ngeline mau jemput

Kyungsoo: lagi disekitar sini juga

Jongin:

Jongin: dia ngapain sih?

Kyungsoo: biasa, ngerjain tugas

Jongin: emang udah selesai?

Kyungsoo: udah kok lagi otw

Jongin: oh

Jongin:

Jongin: lo bisa gak gausah bawa-bawa chanyeol

Jongin: maksud gue ya gue capek

Jongin: gue udah berusaha biar cuma gue yang bakal dipikirin saat lo butuh sesuatu

Kyungsoo:

Kyungsoo: lo kenapa sih?

Kyungsoo:

Jongin: please suruh Chanyeol pulang

Jongin: gue yang bakal anterin lo

Jongin: please

Kyungsoo: lo nggak apa-apa kan?

Jongin: i'm seriously okay but let him go

Jongin: i mean tell him to go back alone. not with you

Kyungsoo: he's a safe driver, i can tell

Kyungsoo: that's okay, nggak perlu khawatir

Kyungsoo: we can switch anytime tho

Jongin: bukan itu

Jongin: gue tau dia bisa

Jongin: gue butuh lo

Jongin: disini

Jongin: please jangan sama dia

Kyungsoo:

Kyungsoo: lo kenapa sih sumpah

Kyungsoo: gue yang jadinya khawatir

Kyungsoo: are you sick or something?

Kyungsoo: (nempelin punggung tangan kekening Jongin)

Jongin: gue mau lo disini

Jongin: lo kira, gue bakal ngelepas lo ke orang yang udah pernah nyoba ngambil lo dari gue?

Jongin: lo kira gue bakal ngebiarin kejadian terbodoh ini terjadi dua kali?

Jongin: i just need you

Kyungsoo:

Kyungsoo: lo

Kyungsoo: lo kenapa mikirnya sampe kesini?

Kyungsoo: gue sama dia

Kyungsoo: cuma temenan

Kyungsoo: we are fine now. Its been a year. Get over it already

Jongin: gue butuh lo

Jongin: i need you

Jongin: so damn much

Then he kisses Kyungsoo softly. He closes his eyes. He missed this. The feels of Kyungsoo's sweet lips against him. The hard breathing he hears from Kyungsoo. The slowly-eyes-closed by Kyungsoo could make him die anytime soon. And Kyungsoo doesnt know how to react. He's shocked. Its so fast. He lets Jongin takes any part of his mouth. Jongin can go rough or move too fast so he couldnt manage to breath properly. his hands on Jongin's chest. He grabs his tshirt tightly. His legs are weak. He doesnt think he can stand this. And there's Jongin. Wrapping his waist. Make him stand still because he knows Kyungsoo can fall in no time. The night smiling. They are going back to Jongin's house. Kyungsoo forgot, where's his home.

to be continued!

please do comment and fav my story. because comments are love and make update faster. i'm waiting for y'all. keep spreading kaisoo love xx


	2. Chapter 2

-Love is love. It feels right if the one you love treat you back. It feels hurt, if the fact comes vice versa. but the thing you should know is you can try to get it. Try as hard as you want. Let your heart act for it. Let your heart speak for you.-

Kyungsoo: (buka mata pelan-pelan)  
Kyungsoo: (mulai sadar dia ada ditempat yang asing)  
Kyungsoo: oh god  
Kyungsoo: gue ngapain disini  
Kyungsoo: (nengok kesamping)  
Kyungsoo: (bangunin Jongin)  
Kyungsoo: bangun gak!  
(Sambil goyang-goyangin badan Jongin)  
Jongin: stop your hands, Kyungsoo!  
Jongin: apasih  
Jongin: gue baru tidur jam 3 tadi  
Jongin: dan sekarang baru jam 7  
Jongin: what the hell is wrong with you?  
Kyungsoo: lo ngapain bawa gue kekamar  
Kyungsoo: gue harusnya pulang sama Chanyeol tadi malam  
Jongin: diem nggak?  
Jongin: gue bilang jangan bawa-bawa Chanyeol lagi  
Jongin: lo tadi malam langsung tidur after we made out about an hour  
Jongin: you slept in front of my room  
Kyungsoo: serius?  
Kyungsoo: gue pasti udah gila  
Kyungsoo: (turun dari tempat tidur trus langsung pakai kemeja)  
Kyungsoo: kalo kita cuma make out kenapa gue tidur nggak pake baju gini?  
Kyungsoo: Jongin please lo ngapain sih  
Jongin: lo tuh ya kaya nggak tau gue aja  
Jongin: lo kira cukup cuma ndusel-ndusel leher lo doang  
Jongin: you know my habit so well  
Jongin: why bothering to ask?  
Kyungsoo: (lari ke cermin)  
Kyungsoo: fuck  
Kyungsoo: you marked me. There are about ten marks  
Kyungsoo: ITS FIFTEEN, KIM FUCKING JONGIN  
Jongin: calm down okay  
Jongin: you act like a fuckin girl  
Jongin: lo tadi malem ngebolehin gue. Gak ngelawan sama sekali  
Jongin: jadi ya  
Kyungsoo: terserah  
Kyungsoo: gue mau balik  
Kyungsoo: kita nggak perlu bahas masalah ini lagi  
Kyungsoo: (keluar dari kamar)  
Jongin: (narik tangan, nyegah keluar)  
Jongin: mau kemana sih?  
Jongin: masih pagi gini. Lo mau balik sama siapa?  
Kyungsoo: nggak tau. Gue bisa cari taksi  
Kyungsoo: lepasin tangan gue  
(Tiba-tiba handphone Kyungsoo berbunyi)  
Kyungsoo: (angkat telfon)  
Kyungsoo: sumpah  
Kyungsoo: gue lupa sorry banget. Gue akhirnya nginep tadi malam  
Kyungsoo: iya gue baru mau balik  
Kyungsoo: nggak usah. Gue bisa naik taksi  
Jongin: (ngeliatin Kyungsoo sinis)  
Jongin: lo balik sama gue  
Jongin: gue ganti baju dulu  
Kyungsoo: eh nggak perlu  
Kyungsoo: dia udah didepan rumah lo  
Jongin: siapa?  
Kyungsoo: Chanyeol  
Kyungsoo: oke please jangan marah dulu. Karna gue lagi buru-buru ngejar deadline tugas hari ini. Gue harus cepet balik  
Jongin: dont you understand what's 'no' means?  
Jongin: i will drive you home. Tell him to go back  
Kyungsoo: dia udah nunggu gue 2x. Tadi malam dan hari ini  
Kyungsoo: trus mau gue suruh balik lagi?  
Kyungsoo: paling nggak hargain usaha dia please  
Kyungsoo: Jongin, i wont do anything  
Jongin: dia itu lagi cari perhatian lo  
Jongin: berusaha ngalihin perhatian lo dari gue  
Jongin: lo sadar nggak sih?  
Kyungsoo: gue bilang gue nggak ada apa-apa sama dia  
Kyungsoo: gue janji  
Kyungsoo: please dia udah nung-

For the second times, Jongin kissed him. Hard. Its not a sweety or make-heart-race kind of kiss. Jongin kissed him like an animal. Like a wolf. His tongue entering his mouth. Kyungsoo moaning and trying to push Jongin away.

Kyungsoo: please  
Kyungsoo: gue butuh nafas  
Kyungsoo: do you want to kill me?  
Jongin: lo tunggu sini  
Jongin: gue kebawah dulu  
Kyungsoo: lo mau ngapain?  
Jongin: just stay here  
Jongin: i wont do stupid thing. i wont.

And Jongin walks away. He meets Chanyeol and tell him if Kyungsoo still have a thing to be solved with him. Chanyeol knew he's lying but he tried to understand. At least Kyungsoo knows, that he will always be there for him. When Jongin doesnt.

TO BE CONTINUED

please leave comment and fav my story. thankyou


	3. Chapter 3

Baekhyun: lo...tadi malam nginep dirumah Jongin?

Kyungsoo: iya

Kyungsoo: gue gatau. Gue bingung mikirnya

Baekhyun: what happened? What have you done there?

Kyungsoo: lo kira gue mau ceritain hal malu-maluin gini

Kyungsoo: no way

Baekhyun: berarti lo...

Baekhyun: lo ngelakuin itu? Lagi? Sama dia?

Kyungsoo: stop your mind to running!

Kyungsoo: we didnt do anything

Baekhyun: jujur sama gue.

Kyungsoo: serius. Kenapa sih?

Baekhyun: lo nggak pernah bisa bohong sama gue

Kyungsoo: okay, we just made out

Kyungsoo: gue tiba-tiba ketiduran dan ya gitu

Baekhyun: dont think i cant see those kissmarks all around your neck

Kyungsoo: that bastard

Kyungsoo: dia nyuri kesempatan waktu gue udah super ngantuk

Kyungsoo: jangan kira gue seneng

Baekhyun: are you sure you arent that happy?

Kyungsoo: Baekhyun, please. Lo kenal gue kan?

Baekhyun: at least he did it perfectly.

Chanyeol: lo liat Kyungsoo nggak?

Suho: belum sih. Paling sebentar lagi dateng.

Dan Kyungsoo akhirnya masuk kelas-

Kyungsoo: Chanyeol

Kyungsoo: gue

Kyungsoo: gue minta maaf ya

Kyungsoo: gue kemarin udah mau kebawah nyamperin lo

Kyungsoo: tapi Jongin-

Chanyeol: gue tau kok

Chanyeol: gue ngerti posisi lo

Chanyeol: gausah dibahas lagi ya. Sebagai gantinya anterin gue yuk!

Kyungsoo: kemana?

Chanyeol: (narik tangan Kyungsoo)

Chanyeol: tempat biasa

And they arrived at the rooftop. The special place for them. it has been a long time since Kyungsoo went there.

Kyungsoo: gue kangen

Kyungsoo: udah lama banget ya

Chanyeol: (ngeliatin Kyungsoo sambil senyum)

Kyungsoo: sejak semua masalah itu selesai

Kyungsoo: sebenernya belum sih. Gue jadi jarang kesini

Chanyeol: (close the distance between him and Kyungsoo)

And he keeps staring. The sun-kissed on Kyungsoo's face seems like the most beautiful view ever.

Kyungsoo: gue mau nyanyi dan lo yang main gitar lagi

Kyungsoo: i dont know but the memories of this place is so precious.

Chanyeol: (masih diem)

Kyungsoo: Chanyeol? Kok diem sih?

Kyungsoo: (masih belum sadar kalau daritadi Chanyeol ngeliatin)

Kyungsoo: (akhirnya nengok kesamping)

Kyungsoo's face suddenly becomes red. A really cute red on his face makes Chanyeol grinning.

Chanyeol: kok diem sih? Ngomong lagi dong

Chanyeol: gue suka...cuma ngeliatin dan dengerin lo ngomong aja

Chanyeol: kan merah pipinya

Chanyeol: (megang pipinya Kyungsoo)

Kyungsoo: enggak. Apasih

Kyungsoo: (ngelepasin tangan Chanyeol dari pipinya)

Kyungsoo: gue ngomong daritadi tapi nggak diperhatiin

Kyungsoo: dasar

Chanyeol: gue nggak perhatiin apa yang lo omongin

Chanyeol: tapi gue perhatiin yang lagi ngomong

Chanyeol: suka asik sendiri sih

Chanyeol: kan jadi gemes

Chanyeol: (ngelus rambut Kyungsoo)

Kyungsoo knew how kind this man is. He is like his guardian angel when he needs one. All the kindness wont be forgotten. Chanyeol, the gentle man. He deserves what the best. And somehow, Kyungsoo wants to give 'em all to him. And trying to make him happy. Just like what Chanyeol

To be continued

Please leave comment and fav my story


	4. Chapter 4

today is saturday, still in the morning. And there's someone who knocking Kyungsoo's door. He hasnt ate his breakfast yet. He's lil bit pissed off because that person keep knocking. Without a pause.

Kyungsoo: Siapa sih?  
Kyungsoo: (buka pintu sambil cemberut)  
Jongin: eh maaf  
Jongin: belum bangun ya?  
Kyungsoo: lo nggak liat jam?  
Kyungsoo: pagi banget sih:(  
Kyungsoo: cepet masuk  
Jongin: maaf  
Jongin: gue gatau kenapa kepikiran dateng kerumah lo jam segini  
Jongin: yaudah terusin aja tidurnya  
Jongin: gue nunggu diruang tv  
Jongin: (senyum sambil ngelus rambut)  
Kyungsoo: gapapa  
Kyungsoo: udah sarapan belum?  
Kyungsoo: i made some pancakes  
Jongin: tau aja gue kesini mau nagih pancake lo  
Jongin: bahannya apa aja?  
Kyungsoo: kan lo tau  
Kyungsoo: dulu kan lo yang biasanya beliin bahan-bahan(ngomong sambil nunduk)  
Yes. Jongin always buys it. In the past. before Jongin met her. Before the word 'break up' said by Jongin's lips.  
Jongin: ngomong apasih? Kok nunduk gitu?  
Kyungsoo: nggak kok  
Kyungsoo: udah cepet dimakan. Keburu dingin  
Jongin: nengok kesini deh  
Kyungsoo: bentar mau bales line dulu  
Kyungsoo: (fokus ke handphone masih belum nengok)  
Jongin: gue itung ya  
Jongin: satu...dua...ti-  
Kyungsoo: kenapa?  
Jongin: (pecks Kyungsoo's lips lightly)  
Kyungsoo: (masih diem belum sadar)  
Jongin: feels good  
Jongin: eh kok bengong?  
Kyungsoo: gue ki-kira lo mau ngapain  
Jongin: lah tadi emang ngapain?  
Jongin: hahaha  
Jongin: emang maunya diapain?  
Kyungsoo: jongin, stop!  
Kyungsoo: masih pagi  
Kyungsoo: cepet abisin pancakenya  
Jongin: as you wish, Sayang.

Today, Jongin planned to buy some clothes. Ofcourse, he brings Kyungsoo's along. Its a habit. Because, he wants Kyungsoo to pick all the clothes. Its a happiness to buy clothes that Kyungsoo likes.

Jongin: bagusan yang hijau atau biru?  
Jongin: (nunjukin a tshirt)  
Kyungsoo: terang banget warnanya  
Kyungsoo: maroon atau navy gak ada ya?  
Jongin: i've bought them already  
Jongin: whats the other choice?  
Kyungsoo: hijau army  
Kyungsoo: it fits you well  
Jongin: (senyum sambil jalan kearah Kyungsoo)  
Jongin: tapi menurut gue sih  
Jongin: yang fits me well  
Jongin: cuma lo doang  
Jongin: hehehehe  
Jongin: eh eh jangan merah dong pipinya  
Kyungsoo: e-enggak. Pipi siapa yang me-merah?  
Kyungsoo: (blushing hard)  
Kyungsoo: cepet bayar nanti ngantri  
Jongin: okayy wait for me ya  
Jongin: (cubit pipi)  
Kyungsoo: JONGIN GAUSAH NYUBIT-NYUBIT!  
Jongin: (lari sambil meletin lidah)

But when they are going back to Kyungsoo's apartment, they meet that person. Kyungsoo's heart beating so fast. He doesnt realize, he's sweating now. Without he knows, Jongin holding his hand tightly.

Sera: Jongin!  
Sera: (lambain tangan)  
Jongin: e-eh elo  
Jongin: ngapain kesini?  
Sera: beli baju lah  
Sera: ya menurut lo aja  
Sera: (ngelirik Kyungsoo)  
Sera: pergi berdua aja?  
Kyungsoo: lo ngeliatnya gimana?  
Kyungsoo: haha  
Jongin: eh yaudah deh gue duluan ya  
Sera: bentar  
Sera: i have something to tell you  
Jongin: (bingung sambil ngeliat Kyungsoo)  
Kyungsoo: you can go  
Kyungsoo: gue harus ke bookstore sih  
Jongin: Kyungsoo tapi-  
Kyungsoo: gapapa  
Kyungsoo: gue emang biasanya balik sendiri kan  
Sera: tuh dia ngizinin  
Sera: sebentar aja gue janji  
Jongin: (mulai kesel)  
Jongin: gue panggilin taksi ya?  
Jongin: (narik tangan Kyungsoo keluar)  
Kyungsoo: its okay  
Kyungsoo: gue bisa sendiri  
Kyungsoo: udah sana temuin dulu  
Jongin: gue minta maaf  
Jongin: selesai ini gue langsung ke Apartment lo, okay?  
Kyungsoo: lo tuh ya  
Kyungsoo: emang paling gabisa kan tinggalin cewek sendirian  
Kyungsoo: gue kayanya bakal pulang malem jadi ya  
Jongin: please maafin gue  
Jongin: gue bukannya gabisa ninggalin dia  
Jongin: tapi biar semua clear  
Jongin: (natap Kyungsoo serius)  
Jongin: (he's trying to give him a kiss)  
Kyungsoo: Jongin, kita ditempat umum  
Kyungsoo: yaudah gue duluan  
Kyungsoo: bye

Well, today is ruined. Because of her. There's no a-lovey-dovey moments they make. Its plain. And a lil bit hurt. Kyungsoo's lying. He went to his Apartment right away and decided not to go to the bookstore. And Jongin, he's worried. Worried about Kyungsoo. And somehow worried about himself.


	5. Chapter 5

Chanyeol's house

Baekhyun: Chanyeol, ayo kerumah Kyungsoo  
Baekhyun: (sambil minum bubble tea dan baca komik)  
Chanyeol: ya dia gabisa gue hubungin  
Chanyeol: line gue belum dibales dari semalem  
Chanyeol: padahal janji mau ngerjain tugas  
Chanyeol: hhhh gimana sih  
Baekhyun: gue telfon deh  
Baekhyun: (ambil handphone)  
And finally he heard Kyungsoo's voice  
Baekhyun: KYUNGSOO!  
Baekhyun: lo tuh ya gak ada kabar sama sekali  
Baekhyun: ada apa sih?  
Kyungsoo: sorry sorry  
Kyungsoo: gue kecapekan banget dan gak ngecheck hape sama sekali tadi malem  
Baekhyun: (tiba-tiba lari keluar kamar ninggalin Chanyeol)  
Baekhyun: jangan bilang lo sama Jongin...  
Kyungsoo: enggak Baekhyun enggak  
Kyungsoo: please jangan ngebayangin apa-apa  
Kyungsoo: gue emang lagi gak enak badan  
Baekhyun: hufttt  
Baekhyun: gue kira  
Baekhyun: yaudah gue bawain makanan ya kerumah lo nih sekarang  
Baekhyun: sama Chanyeol  
Kyungsoo: lo lagi sama dia?  
Baekhyun: hehehe iya nih  
Baekhyun: cemburu ya?  
Kyungsoo: lo kenapasih  
Kyungsoo: kalo bikin statement selalu aja seenaknya  
Kyungsoo: yaudah kesini  
Kyungsoo: dont forget bring all the foods i like ya  
Baekhyun: hhh dasar  
Tiba-tiba Chanyeol udah berdiri didepan Baekhyun.  
Chanyeol: Baek, ngomongin apa kok sampe keluar?  
Baekhyun: E-eh, enggak. Ini tadi sinyalnya jelek dikamar  
Baekhyun: kata Kyungsoo kita langsung aja kesana  
Chanyeol: okayy then

Baekhyun: lo sakit apa sih?  
Baekhyun: (meriksa kening Kyungsoo)  
Baekhyun: lumayan panas sih  
Chanyeol: kedokter ya?  
Chanyeol: gue gak mau lo sakit sendirian kaya gini  
Baekhyun: temenin dong kalo gak mau dia kesepian  
Baekhyun: hehehe  
Baekhyun: tapi siap-siap berantem sama Jongin  
Baekhyun: hehehe gak deng becanda  
Kyungsoo: sumpah ya  
Kyungsoo: gue bisa tambah sakit kalo lo ngomong macem-macem kaya gini  
Chanyeol: Baekhyun udah dong  
Chanyeol: kasian dia  
Chanyeol: liat tuh mukanya merah  
Baekhyun: merah karna malu  
Baekhyun: yakan?  
Kyungsoo: lo mending kedapur trus bikin hot chocolate buat gue  
Kyungsoo: btw dikulkas ada cheesecake  
Baekhyun: you know me so well

And now, Chanyeol's sitting beside Kyungsoo. Chanyeol's staring at him. Dont know why he does it.  
Kyungsoo: heh  
Kyungsoo: (ngipas-ngipas tangan ke depan muka Chanyeol)  
Kyungsoo: kenapa sih? Kok diem?  
Chanyeol: lo kenapa?  
Kyungsoo: hah?  
Kyungsoo: gue? Ya gue sakit  
Kyungsoo: gak parah si cuma gak enak badan aja  
Chanyeol: bukan itu  
Chanyeol: lo kenapa?  
Kyungsoo: (masih bingung)  
Chanyeol: your heart. What happened to it?  
Chanyeol: gue tau lo kenapa-kenapa  
Chanyeol: lo tu gak bakal selemah ini kalo bukan karna stress mikirin sesuatu  
Kyungsoo: gue gapapa. Sumpah  
Kyungsoo: nggak perlu khawatir  
Chanyeol: lo mau sampe kapan nyembunyiin ini?  
Chanyeol: lo segitu butuh Jongin sampe dia bikin lo kaya gini aja lo masih tetep diem?  
Kyungsoo: Chanyeol please-  
Chanyeol: buka mata lo  
Chanyeol: lo tuh gak pantes terima ini semua  
Chanyeol: lo tuh  
Chanyeol: hhhh please lo bergerak  
Chanyeol: lo jangan pasrah. Lo jangan selalu ngalah  
Kyungsoo: dengerin gue okay? Gue bener-bener gapapa  
Kyungsoo: gue sama Jongin baik-baik aja  
Kyungsoo: gue-

Then Chanyeol hugging him. So tight. The beating of Chanyeol's heart. Its so fast. His smells like a chocolate. He's warm. And he wants to be protected like this. Always.


End file.
